I Love You, DAMN IT!
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: Nyahahaha! How many fics am I supposed to be working on right now? Like 3? Geez, I'm too fic-crazy! *Thinks of a summary* Err... 2x5. We all love 2x5, ne? =^_^= You know you doooo!
1. Default Chapter Title

Shini-chan: This is a little tease for a ficcy that is all about my little Wu-chan! We all love him, riiight? RIGHT!  
Wufei: "Onna, if you call me 'Wu-chan one more time..."  
Shini-chan: "You'll what?! You said it yourself: You don't fight weaklings or women! And I'm both damn you!"  
Wufei: (mutters incoherently) "Neko-shojou no baka..."  
Shini-chan: (puts a paw up to her ear) "What's that Wu-chan? You'd like a 13x6x5 lemon?"  
Wufei: (screams) "NOOOOOO!"  
Shini-chan: "Heh, I didn't think so. Anyway minna, this fic is sappy, funny, and of course YAOI. Be nice in reviews!" =^_^=  
  
  
"I Love You, Damn It!" (teaser)  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Wufei sat in Quatre's library reading a rather thick book on philosophy when he felt a slight tremor through the house. Duo was home. Wufei smiled a bit and shook his head. The happy Shinigami had a way of making his presence known, whether people chose to acknowledge it or not... well, that was another story. Quatre took it in stride, he and Duo were good friends. Trowa... well, that's kinda hard to tell. Heero, he seemed to tolerate Duo... until he got a little too hyper. As for Wufei...  
  
"My baka's home."  
  
Ahhhh love... such a wonderful thing. Wufei grinned and placed his bookmark in the book. He stood up and smoothed out his wrinkle-free and stain resistant super white clothes and walked out of the library... only to collide with the object of his affection. Both pilots fell to the floor.  
  
"Itai! Wu-man, you fell on my braaaaid!" Duo cried, gripping his prized feature.  
  
Wufei rolled off the braid. "Gomen ne." He sat up. "So, how was the movie?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Kinda stupid... not that I was paying attention anyway..." He nudged Wufei and gave him a wink.  
  
'must kill Hirde...must kill Hirde...' Wufei's evil little inner voice chanted. "Well, that's... nice I guess."  
  
Duo smirked. "You bet it was. I almost got her to go down on me."  
  
'kill...kill...kill...kill' "Hmph. Women..." Wufei said, getting up. He extended his hand. Duo took it and stood as well. 'Ahh... contact with my Duo...'  
  
Duo stared at Wufei for a minute. "Uhh... Wu? Ya can let go now."  
  
Wufei quickly let go of Duo's sweaty hand and wiped it on the side of his shirt. "Right, well... glad your date went okay. See you at dinner, Duo." Wufei waved and went back into the library, shutting the door behind himself.  
  
Ahhhh unrequited love... it's a bitch.  
  
  
I'm thinking of making this a light-hearted comedy like "Don't Leave Me Alone Daisy" or something. It's a refreshing change from all those angsty, Heero-bastardizing fics, ne? Hn... What do you guys think? *laughs maniacally* By the way... as I write this... STILL no one has gotten the couple right in "Meeting After Dark". C'mon minna! Try harder!!!  
  
~Shinigami Baby 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Eeeee! Sequel to the little teasey-thingy! Nyahahaha! What's gonna happen to Duo and Wufei? I don't own Gundam Wing, although a girl can wish, ne? Also: be nice in the reviews... I get sensitive...*sniffle* =^_^= Anywayyyy here's the fic!  
  
"I Love You, DAMN IT!" part 2  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Dinner was as it always was in Quatre's house. Loud. Most of the noise came from Duo, as it always did. The rest of the noise came from Heero... he chewed with his mouth open. (Ewww, Heero! Table manners, man!!!) Wufei contributed to the noise by tapping his fork on his plate. Trowa and Quatre's eyes twitched in unison.  
  
"Anou..." Quatre started, in an attempt to stop all the annoying noise,"Duo, how was your little date thingy tonight?"  
  
Duo quickly shut up about whatever he was blabbering with and raised an eyebrow at Quatre. "Weeeeeeell, if you *must* know, Quatre... she was gonna... well... *you* know..."  
  
Quatre cocked his head to one side. "I do?"  
  
Trowa let out an exhasperated sigh. Quatre was not one for subtlety. He leaned over and whispered in his koi's ear what Duo meant. Quatre's eyes widened. "DUO! That's awful!"  
  
Duo smirked. "Oh well."  
  
Wufei mumbled something about injustice, women, and weaklings and stood up. "Please excuse me, I have some things I need to do."  
  
"Ooh, gonna go worship your Gundam again, Wu-man?" Duo asked teasingly.  
  
Wufei nodded. "Among other things, yes."  
  
"Aa. Well, have fun."  
  
Wufei smirked. "I will." And with that he pranced away.  
  
The four pilots blinked. Did Wufei just *prance*?  
  
  
"Mwahahahahahahahaha! Nataku and I will get you Hirde!" Wufei vowed as he climbed into the cockpit of his Gundam.  
  
  
At Hirde's house...  
  
"Hmm hmm hmm, clean clean clean, hmm hmm hmm, work work work..." Hirde hummed and sang as she cleaned her house. She was dusting off a statue of Tom Jones' head when Wufei burst through the door, his sword drawn out. "Jinkiess! Ya scared me, Wufei!" She said, almost dropping the statue.  
  
Wufei sweatdropped. "Onna..."  
  
"Yessa?"  
  
"... I am here to take the fair Duo away from you. HAH!" Wufei swung his sword around all fancy-like.  
  
Hirde blinked a few times at Wufei, then looked at the nunchucks she had displayed on the wall. She grabbed them and swung 'em around like a ninja turtle. "Hiyayayayayaaaaaa! Hwwwwoooooaaaaaa!!!!"  
  
Wufei nodded and swung his sword around some more, trying to out-do Hirde's little show-off-ness. "Hyyyah!"  
  
Hirde made an impressed face and swung her weapons around again. "Mi casa es su casaaaaaa!"  
  
Wufei blinked. "What the Hell-?" Before he could finish his thought, Hirde came charging at him. "Gyaaah!" Wufei, terrified, jumped out of the way, causing Hirde to run into the fishtank that wasn't there until a second ago. She fell over the side and into the tank.   
  
"Aaaaaa-(glug glug)!!!" Hirde shouted.  
  
Wufei, the victor, sheathed his sword and tapped on the glass tank. "I am victorious! The strong always prevail, onna! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wufei struck a Sailormoon-esque victory pose before running out of the house.  
  
Hirde wondered about how she was going to get out of the tank....  
  
  
END part 2  
  
Nyahaha! Sorry it's so short, but hey, better than nothing, ne?  
  
Chibi-Hirde: (climbing out of the fish tank)"You meanie! I can't swim!"  
  
Why do you think I had you thrown in there? NYAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chibi-Hirde: (growls a bit, then climbs the rest of the way out) "...jerk..."  
  
  
~Shinigami Baby 


End file.
